Double Sided Coin
by JibertyYay
Summary: Jake Martin finds a friend in the events after Dead & Gone. Starting during the shooting and heading into the summer. Will be going AU and will have lots of ships though the story will mostly circle Jake and Hannah and those closest to them.
1. Heart's All Gone

**HEART'S ALL GONE**

A hint of vanilla perfume and flaming red hair might have gone unnoticed if there hadn't promptly been the distinct sound of shots being fired back in the gym. Jake Martin had only just started to leave the building, hurt and angry with the way Clare was acting. He felt conflicted in that instant. Did he go back to the dance and risk getting killed to save her or did he try and protect himself and … this girl. He cast a quick glance over her pale features. She seemed petrified in her dark dress. She wasn't going anywhere. Self-preservation won and in an instant, he was found himself running toward the nearest storage closet but not without at the girl's waist, shoving her over his shoulder and dragging her right along with him - setting her down on some boxes when they were inside. Emerald eyes gazed up at him, mascara already starting to run as a single question escaped her lips.

"What is happening in there, _Jake_?" she asked.

He had so much on his mind already with the fact his dad had dropped the bomb on him only hours ago that he was marrying his girlfriend's mother. It wasn't that he hadn't known that they were dating but his dad hadn't stayed in a relationship for more than a few weeks since he'd started dating again and that had taken a long time post divorce. Even when he'd tried, it had stopped when his mother died. He still grieved like they'd never slip up at all. Helen was a good woman though. Jake knew that. Jake wanted his dad to be happy again even if love was far too complex for him to even begin to completely understand. He'd really liked Clare though. Love. Well, he wasn't convinced he hadn't been a bit pressured to utter the word but he definitely cared about her a lot. He'd thought they could be mature enough to handle their parents getting divorced. She'd only proven that she wasn't. She wasn't the level-headed girl that he thought she was. All he'd wanted to do was leave the dance and accept the fact the relationship was over. They were going to be be step-siblings and his father was right. Ending it now really was for the best even if it did hurt. The idea that Clare could be lying in there dead now was unbearable though. Relationship or none he didn't want the last words he ever said to her to so bitter. He was definitely going to beat himself up over it.

It took him a moment to process the fact she knew his name. He shook his head, sitting across from her glancing at her as if he was trying to put a puzzle piece together. He'd seen her before. Maybe no in class. She didn't have classes with him but he'd seen her around the school. She knew who he was. He felt a little bit bad that he couldn't say the same.

"I don't know," he said running a hand through his hair in frustration. He kept glancing at the door as if it might open at any moment. He was on the look out for something to defend them with. His code of honor meant he'd have to fight to protect them both. If they were going to hurt a girl, they were going to have to go through him first. "It sounded like gun fire in there. Things like this didn't happen back in Muskoka. As soon as the coast is clear I'm getting in my truck and not looking back."

"Clare might have a problem with that. Aren't you two dating?" the red head asked, raising an eyebrow at him. It made Jake a little uneasy knowing that someone not only knew his name when he didn't know theirs but also knew that he'd been dating Clare. "She's probably worried sick about you. I mean, wherever she thought you were going - she couldn't have thought you were going to be long."

"I doubt she'll be expecting me back anytime soon. We got the wonderful news our parents are getting married tonight and things just sort blew up in my face. I'm pretty sure I just broke up with her. I was on my way out to my truck when I saw you and heard the shots," he said honestly, not so sure they wouldn't end up getting shot like everyone else just because they started to hide. He figured there was no point in hiding from the truth.. "Who are you by the way and how do you know so much about me?"

"Hannah Belmont," she said extended a hand in greeting, smiling quietly in the dark. "I have classes with Clare actually. I've borrowed her notes before and your name was on way too many of them. I'm also pretty good at reading people. It's a gift and a curse. Sorry to hear your night hasn't been so great. If it makes you feel any better, I came with my cousin because he couldn't get a date and as fate would have it some girl he's had a crush on forever showed up dateless and he abandoned me for her. I was about to go try and find a bus."

"You're the one who is dating Mr. Betenkamp's nephew," Jake said as the lightbulbs went off in his head. "I swear, I haven't been able to sit through a single science class without hearing how the grade 10s were outshining us. I'm sure your boyfriend is kicking himself that he isn't getting to see you in that dress."

"He's unfortunately grounded. He decided he needed to show off and pretend that he knew how to drive so I wouldn't leave him for one of my neighbors. ," she explained, playing with the straps of her dress which Jake found pretty distracting. Even if his heart was still a wreck over Clare, he was still male and pretty girls were still pretty girls. He averted his eyes and pretended to be interested in rolls of toilet paper instead. "Looks like we'll both be having an amazing summer of alone time unless something changes. Your luck could change."

He let out a bit of a bitter laugh at that. His luck wasn't going to change. His dad was still going to marry Helen and he was still going to be forced to live in the same house as a girl he'd once made out with. The thought alone made him both disgusted and sad. More than any of that, Clare wasn't going to change. She might have been smart and pretty but she was still pretty immature at times. There relationship had been pretty rocky. Yeah, she was great to makeout with but had it really ever been enough? Would it have really have lasted the distance? He had his doubts. He supposed only time would tell what was going to happen. He'd been disappointed enough in life to know that this was going to be okay though.

"Honestly, I think it's better off this way," he said with a shrug. "I care for her but I don't know. I think things would have just gotten more awkward if we'd stayed together. I just hope she's okay in there - I mean, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her. Her mom would never forgive me. It's complicated."

His voice trailed off as he notice her facial features change. Had he said the wrong thing? Usually he was good with words and people gravitated toward him because of it. He was good with people even if he preferred the outdoors and being alone to them. Women were confusing to him though. He was sure he hadn't said anything. Maybe he had though. Was he supposed to be acting like his life was over and he was never going to be okay again?

"You could have left me out there and run to protect her," Hannah told him after a moment apologetically. It was clear she was sincere about it and he just shook his head. He'd made that decision and he didn't regret it. It had been the only one he could have made that would have made any sense. If he'd run back, he could have been hurt too. Clare had friends in there. They would have protected her. "I froze up. I'm sorry."

"Stop that nonsense," Jake said shutting all the apologies down. "The decision is already made. Besides we don't even know if we're going to make it out of this ourselves. Don't go apologize for something you didn't choose to do. I don't want to spend what could be the last few minutes of my life feeling bad. You want to do something - tell me a joke."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him again before nodded in acknowledgement of what he said. He watched as he face furrowed in thought. He was unprepared of what came out of her mouth next. "What does the little mermaid wear?" she asked after a long moment, a sheepish expression forming on her face.

Jake hadn't watched a lot of Disney movies growing up so he wasn't sure. He decided to offer up his best guess which was a little lame at best. "Scales?"

Hannah shook her head no before offering up the cheesiest answer ever. "An algae-bra," she told him which earned a chuckle and a head shake. He wasn't used to math jokes but it was sort of cute. He got it. It was going to do. She was getting his mind off things which was what he wanted. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to really know her. He could already tell she was probably smarter than he was. The fact she was a year younger didn't matter. He knew Mr. Betenkamp bragged on her and she made a math joke. Even if his skill set fell more on the practical side of education, he could appreciate smart girls. He'd dated Clare afterall.

"So math joke lover, do you ever do anything other than show people up with you brains?" he asked, genuinely interested in getting to know her. He didn't have many friends who were really friends and most girls in the school were too busy hitting on him to actually hold a conversation with him. She seemed different and right about now a friend sounded about right. Hell maybe he'd make friends with her boyfriend too and get a boost to his grades. He didn't care about University but a little boost to his GPA wouldn't hurt.

"Well, Plaid boy, I do a lot of things actually," she told him him matter of factly. "My parents and I go up north a lot. It's actually quite nice this time of year with the wildlife and flowers. I like to listen to music and some people would argue that I have pretty decent taste in it. I take cello lessons. I can't say that I'm that great at that. What about you? Do you have hobbies other than building things - nice sets by the way?"

"I happen to play guitar," he told her enjoying his new nickname immensely. "Watching sports, hanging outside - and I used to really enjoy tormenting Clare's ex but I suppose those days are over." He was mostly joking about the last part. He'd ended up getting along okay with Goldsworthy even if he didn't think they'd ever be the best of friends. He definitely was not going to add that he was also enjoyed making out with Clare. It wasn't something he thought she'd like to hear.

She laughed hard tossing a roll of toilet paper at his head at his joke which only made him laugh harder. Her laughter was contagious and he was almost on the verge of tears even though nothing had been that funny when he heard the door opening. He immediately jumped up in front of her, shielding her instinctively. Both of their eyes widened and their pulses increased until -

"We're clearing the building. Everybody okay in here?" the police woman asked.

Instant relief and nods.

"Wait, is everyone okay?" Jake asked her.

"Just one injured. He's going to be okay though. They're taking him to the hospital. If you didn't see anything, you're asked to evacuate immediately. This is a crime scene," she told them firmly.

Jake nodded and started to head out into the light, followed by Hannah. He was concerned about who the one person was but it being a male meant it wasn't Clare. He'd worry about who it had been later.

"Lucky break, sneaking off to make out during a shooting," they heard the offer say under her breath as she moved on to check other places for other people who might be lurking.

The look on both of their faces was pretty priceless as they went the other way toward the exit.

"She thinks I was making out with you," Hannah said, laughing uncontrollably at the idea. "How funny is that? I mean, you're pretty cool but you're no Wesley."

Jake wasn't offended at all by the comment. He was just as amused. He might have his flaws but making out with girls who have boyfriends wasn't his style. Especially not when he'd just ended a relationship with someone else. He could see where someone might have gotten the idea though. Dark room. Pretty girl. School dance. A few months earlier, he might have tried to make a move but not tonight.

"Whatever. You know you want me," he said with a smirk as they reached the cool night air. "Don't worry about calling a taxi. I have the truck and you've kept me sane tonight. Consider a ride home part of my thank you."

As they reached the parking lot and the familiar red truck she couldn't help but tease him a little. "You do actually have a license right? I don't think my parents can deal with any more phone calls about me riding with people who pretend to impress me," she said as she climbed inside.

He pulled out his wallet and handed it to her so she could see it. He didn't want there to be any questions about that. "Is that good enough for you, Ms. Belmont?" he asked as started the truck, waiting for a yes before he started to back up and make his way with her guidance toward her house. She played with his stereo, singing along once she found a good station much to him amusement. She was really starting to grow on him.

"So still running away from your problems?" she asked as they pulled into the driveway. She had her phone in her hand. She'd sent a few texts back and forth to get the details on what had happened. "Clare could probably use you at the hospital. Adam is a good guy and you know how close they are."

"I think the cabin is the best place for me to go honestly. I just need to go straighten out my head before coming back to deal with everything," he said with a shrug, grabbing her phone from her and programming his own number into it. "You can keep me posted on things though. The signal is a little bad up there but - I'll respond back when I see it. Send me bad jokes if you must."

Hannah smiled, unfastening the seat belt to give him a tight hug. It was honestly the very thing he needed and he wrapped his arms around her to hug her back. "I'll text you so you have mine. Let me know you made it safe and promise you'll call if you just need someone to listen," she said offering up her ear as a friend. For the first time in a while, Jake felt like he had a real friend as she pulled away and slipped into her house. He was okay with that.


	2. Hostage

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 will probably be up by the end of the day. Title of this chapter comes from a song on the new Jack's Mannequin album.

* * *

><p><strong>HOSTAGE<strong>

Hannah smiled as she shared a plate of fries with Wesley at the Dot. It was the first time in a few weeks that his parents had agreed to give him freedom from the house. His grounding hadn't exactly been fun with them restricted to the occasional phone call or internet conversation. She'd actually missed him and it was great to have his company even if it was limited. There was something off about him today though and she could pick up on it the minute he'd arrived. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was he nervous about something? Hannah didn't think there was anything for him to be nervous about. She thought they had a great relationship and now that he could get out some, they could actually have a summer of romance.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go check out the new exhibit at the planetarium next week if your parents are okay with it," she said thoughtfully munching on a couple of fries before she grabbed a sip of her smoothie. Her contagious smile never quite disappearing from her features as she easily moved into making plans with him.

The smile was short-lived though. She noticed Wesley was barely touching the fries. He seemed a bit more withdrawn that usual and she'd been doing the majority of the talking. She'd thought the Planetarium would excite him but it just made him seem more upset and she didn't know what to think about it. Her own face fell slightly as she waited for him to talk.

"Hannah," he said after a long moment, pausing to reach across the table and touch her hand. "I don't think I can go with you. It's not that I don't want to or that I don't think you're beautiful. You're amazing but my parents think you're a distraction for me. They think that you're making me make decisions that aren't as smart as I am. I know that I made the decision to drive my uncle's car unlicensed on my own but they think we should maybe cool it..."

Hannah's eyebrows furrowed, "And what do you think?"

"I don't want to hurt you. You're the first girl that ever really gave me the time of day and I like you a lot. A whole lot. I just don't want to go against my parents. It's either end this or get transferred to an all-male school and I don't think I can handle that," he said honestly. "I'm sorry but we can still be friends, right?"

He was breaking up with her. She was completely and utterly blindsided and while she thought she could handle it like an adult her red haired temper simply lost it. She grabbed her smoothie and tossed it at his face before exiting the dot to the amused laughter of everyone watching. She barely reached the door before she felt the tears burning. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She'd thought she was one of the few girl's at Degrassi who didn't haven drama in their live life. Wesley was the sort of guy who wouldn't dump her randomly. To be dumped because of his parent's just made it worse and the fact he thought they could still be friends.

She barely made it to the bench before before she had both hands covered her face. She debated calling Liam because he would come and get her home without too many questions. When she finally dug out her phone, his number wasn't the one she found herself dialing though.

"You usually call me later than this," a happy, teasing voice said answering the phone. "Actually I usually am the one calling you..." The voice trailed off as her sobbing picked back up again. She felt so pathetic. "You're crying. Why are you crying? Hannah?"

She couldn't even bring herself to speak. What was she supposed to say? Everything seemed to be crashing down around her and she just felt sick. She felt a hand, tugging her phone away and she allowed it. The mocha skin, the perfect nails - she knew it was Alli and she'd know what to do.

"Hello?" Alli said into her phone. "Hannah's pretty upset right now."

"Alli?" she heard Jake's confused voice say on the other side. She could tell from the look on Alli's face, she was just as surprised to hear his voice there. Hannah wasn't sure who she had imagined she'd have called but it probably wasn't that. "What happened?"

"She just dressed Wesley with her smoothie front of half the school at The Dot," she heard Alli tell him. There was a hint of both amusement as she said it too.

It earned dead silence. Hannah could almost imagine the tightening of his jaw as the words processed. She knew Alli wouldn't need to expand on it for him to figure out a short list of reasons why she'd absolutely go off the deep end.

"Make sure she gets home," Jake said quietly. Alli might not know the tone but she did. Hours of endless phone conversations about the stupidity that was his family life at the moment and how he couldn't even escape the wedding drama at the cabin told her that he wasn't a happy camper. He often got quieter when he was deep in thought or upset about something. The simple changes of tone were something she didn't think about. She just knew.

"Obviously but why was she calling you anyways? Aren't you in Muskoka?" Alli asked into her phone. Hannah did not like the fact she was prying and right in front of her. She obviously knew why she was doing it. Her best friend had been dating the guy and they'd never exactly spent time together at Degrassi. They didn't go around talking about prom night.

"Yes, I'm still in Muskoka. You can tell my _step-sister _that she doesn't have to worry about me ruining her summer by being home, okay?" he said sounding pretty irritated by the fact she'd even ask at a moment like this. He avoided the first half of the question all together which didn't go unnoticed by Alli at all.

"No need to be a jerk," Alli said before she hung up on him, handing the phone back to Hannah with a huff. Hannah looked at it, slowly coming down from her hysterical tears enough to feel bad and want to apologize to him but she couldn't do it at the moment with Alli around. Hopefully, he'd understand.

"You didn't have to hang up on him," Hannah finally said quietly, as Alli helped her up and started walking her toward the bus. Her face said it pretty clearly that she was actually sort of irritated about that fact. She eventually might have been able to get it together enough to talk to him. She knew Alli was trying to be helpful though in her own way and so she was just going to leave it all be.

"If you're looking for a rebound, I wouldn't suggest him," Alli said with a shrug giving unsolicited advice. That had never really even been a prospect in her mind. He was her _friend _and it was sort of rude for her to even go there. The fact she continued only made Hannah more annoyed. "I mean he didn't even care about Clare's feelings. All he cared about were his own. Did you know he _abandoned_ her at Prom?"

"No offense, Alli, but I think you should consider your sources and the fact there are two sides of every story," Hannah said quietly. It was far easier to be rational about someone else's love life. Especially as she reached the bus and climbed inside, Alli at her side. "I know you're best friends with Clare but did you ever think Jake maybe had his reasons for why he left? He's not a heartless monster..."

"You don't even know him," Alli said matter of factly.

"Actually, I do. I went to Prom with my cousin and Jake and I were leaving at the same time when the shots started. He saved my life. He never intentionally hurt Clare," she explained with a sigh. "He cares about her a lot and wants her to be happy. She's the one who acted like a complete brat over the fact their parents are getting married. "

"Oh so he's not a rebound. You've been sneaking around for weeks," Alli said sounding more and more scandalized by the minute.

Hannah leaned her head against the cold glass of the bus window, watching the houses go by. There was never anything more false said. What was wrong with this girl? Why did she have to go and jump to the most ridiculous conclusions? Hadn't she ever heard of friendship? Honestly?

"No. We're just friends. I mean honestly, you could read the texts if you wanted to. All I ever talked about was Wesley," she said choosing her words more carefully now.

"Whatever you say," Alli told her as they reached the stop. Hannah followed her off the bus and out toward her house which was only about a block away, ready to go curl up under her sheets and pretend like today never happened at all.

As they reached the steps, Alli stalled giving her another glance over. "Guess you can let your friend know you made it home safe okay," she said with a shrug. "Hope your day gets better but I gotta get back to Dave. He's finally talking to me again and I don't want to blow it this time."

With the Hannah was left alone with her thoughts. That was just the place she didn't want to be. She sat on the steps, attempting to callback Jake but it went directly to voicemail. She sighed and after a few moments gave up going in deciding to sleep the remainder of the day away.


	3. What The Water Gave Me

**What The Water Gave Me**

Going back to Toronto was the last thing he wanted to do but he felt himself being pulled their by such a magnetic force that he couldn't deny it. It only took a few moments after he was hung up on for him to start shoving a few clothes in a bag and to abandon the cabin for his truck. The road seemed to mock him at every turn. He'd said he wouldn't return back until the wedding but there was someone back there who needed him. He didn't know how long he'd stay but he knew that as many times as she'd listened to him talk about his problems, he needed to be there to listen to hers just once. Being there on the phone didn't feel remotely adequate. He wanted to be there in person to make sure she was actually okay and maybe punch Wesley Betenkamp if the situation merited it. He didn't like it when girl's cried. He never had.

The sun was already down when reached her neighborhood. Lights were going out and people were already heading toward sleep. He pulled to the curb, stepping out after a moment pacing in front of it for a moment unsure of what he was going to say when he even got to the door. He was second guessing his decision to come here more and more as the seconds passed. She was probably asleep or with friends. She didn't need him. He was about to crawl back in his truck and go all the way back to Muskoka when he heard the sound of a fence door opening and saw a tall, thin man with Hannah's facial features step out examining him.

"I thought you couldn't have a license," he said sounding slightly disapproving.

Jake's face twisted in confusion before he caught the mistake.

"No, I'm not Wesley, Sir. I'm Jake. Jake Martin," he said taking a few steps forward and extending his hand in greeting. It earned a raised eyebrow and a glance over. He knew he was being sized up by Hannah's father and it made him even more anxious.

"Paul Belmont," he finally offered shaking his hand back. "Hannah didn't mention anyone coming by. She's been upstairs ever since she came home earlier. She didn't even come out for dinner. You're not Glen Martin's boy are you?"

Jake felt instantly more concerned when her father said she'd not left her room and she hadn't ate dinner. He shot a glance toward a darkened half-open window, wishing he could just be up there already checking on her so he could alleviate this feeling. His manners were not completely lost though and it seemed her dad knew his father somehow.

"You know my dad?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Stole your mother from me. Lucky for me, I found Hannah's mother right after that," he said with a small laugh. "Small world really. Last I heard from her was your birth announcement though. How is she doing?"

That was a lot of information to process there. The question about his mom made him withdrawal slightly. His parent's marriage hadn't worked out. He'd been eight when they signed their divorce papers. He'd lived with his mom at first but then she got really sick. He'd been too young to really know grasp what was going on until it was too late. Then he went to stay with his dad full time. They moved to Muskoka to escape her memory. His dad had never quite gotten over any of it and neither had he. "She died," he said simply not wanting to expand on it.

"She was beautiful. I'm sorry to hear that," Hannah's father said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder before nodding and starting to guide him inside with him. "Well come on in. I'm not sure if Hannah's even awake but we'll see if company can lure her down."

"Who is this?" a voice said from the sofa. Jake was immediately taken by how much the woman looked like Hannah. She might have had some of the same facial features and height as her father but she was the spitting image of her mother. The curly red mane of hair and the eyes. He starred for a long moment just trying to compare and constrast the two in his mind.

"Glen Martin's boy, Jake. He's hear to see Hannah - wait, you are here to see Hannah, right?" Hannah's father said talking to both his wife and Jake at once.

"You're even more handsome than your father," Hannah's mother told him, standing and greeting him with pinches to his cheeks which only made the redden far worse than they already were. "Hannah's been in her room most of the night, Sweetie. You might have to come back. I made some brownies earlier if you'd like to eat one before you go though."

"You are both very kind but-" Jake started to say if he couldn't go up and check on Hannah he was going to leave. He didn't want to impose. He was cut off by the screeching of old stairs which made him want to fix them. His eyes moved toward the noise and as he saw her puffy, sad face he honestly found his words cut off.

"Mom and dad, you're suffocating him," Hannah said quietly, putting on her best fake smile as she made her way across the room. She exchanged quick questioning glances with him before continuing to talk to her parents. "If it's okay, I'd prefer to take my guest upstairs."

"Alright. Well it was nice meeting you Jake. Don't stay up too late," her mother said giving one of those motherly smiles that even Jake couldn't not notice. They quietly nodded and he followed Hannah up the stairs without much a question, only pausing to talk when she shut her door.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice down.

"The truck parked outside and there was talking downstairs," she said crawling right back onto her bed, tugging her legs underneath her and hugging a pillow to her chest. "I should be the one asking questions. What are you doing here? Why wouldn't you answer your phone?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay and I was driving. Hard to answer my phone when I have my hands on the wheel," he said sitting on the end, letting his long legs dangle over the side of her bed.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Alli was rude to you. She was completely out of line," Hannah said apologetically. She looked sad, tired and it really hurt Jake to see her like that. He just wanted to make her be the same girl who was always bursting with energy and enthusiasm.

"I don't really care what she says. She can tell Clare whatever she wants," he said honestly. He was so over the games and politics of Degrassi. The Grapevine could say whatever it wanted about him. At the end of the day, anyone who cared would fact check before they went believing that crap anyways. "You don't look fine. Do I need to go teach Wesley a lesson with my fist?"

"No," she told him almost immediately. Jake could tell she was fighting off the tears again. His face fell at the sight of it. "I should have known better than to think anything would ever go the way I wanted it to. I just thought for once someone smart and handsome could want me. I could be the girl that gets the guy and keeps him. His parents think I'm a bad influence. They threatened to transfer him out of the school if he didn't break it off with him "

"Come here," Jake said offering up his arms. He waited for her to come before he wrapped them around her, holding her just to comfort her. A hand moved to play with the red hair and he tried to push back any selfish teenage boy thoughts that came to his mind. He was there as her friend and he wanted to be a good friend. "Listen closely, okay? You're beautiful, smart and completely out of his league if we're being honest here. I'm sure he was a decent guy but if he was the right guy he would have fought to hold onto you. His loss is going to be some other guys gain. You can't hide in here and cry all summer if you're going to let that other guy find you though."

Hannah's arms tightened around him, holding onto him like her own personal teddy bear. He didn't mind it though until he heard her choking on her own tears and felt her sobbing into his arms. He knew there weren't a whole lot of things he could say to make this easier for her but he was going to try and be there for her. He felt his own throat closing up just hearing it though. He'd held back his own emotions for the past few weeks. Knowing his dad was marrying someone else brought back memories of their divorce, his mother dying. Experiencing his own break up just weeks before he'd been relatively hollow, minus the few nights he'd ranted endlessly about the whole situation. He'd allowed his anger out but he'd never let the sadness come through. He felt it finally all hitting him and he inwardly cursed himself for letting it come out. Before he could help himself he was crying too.

He wasn't sure how long they cried in each other's arms but he did know when she must have realized it. She pulled back slightly, her green eyes engaging his brown for a moment. She didn't ask questions but just nodded, wiped them away with her fingers and went right back to holding him tight. "Thank you for coming back for tonight," she told him softly against the crux of his neck. He could feel her warm breathe against his neck and he felt himself shiver. His eyes drifted closed and he tried to pull himself back together somewhat. She misconstrued the action all together, simply readjusted moving to lay against her pillows bringing her comforter around them.

"You could always go back with me," he said after a long moment of silence, measuring her reaction to determine whether or not it was the stupidest thing he'd ever said or the best. There was plenty of space without his dad up there. She could have her own room. They'd have plenty to eat,all the sunshine, wilderness and distance from the problems they needed. "Just so next time one of us has a bad day we save on mileage on the truck."

"Only if you lose the shoes and jeans - they're uncomfortable," she said turning on her side slightly. He voice was so neutral sounding that it took a moment to process what she was saying. He laughed slightly moving to kick off his shoes and undo his pants. His boxers weren't fashionable but it wasn't like she was really going to pay them that much attention anyways.

"Your parents aren't going to be freaked out by me not leaving, right?" he asked as he crawled back under the warmth of her sheets. "I mean, their natural thought is probably going to be that I took advantage of their gorgeous daughter and that's going to make for an awkward conversation when I ask I can abduct you for a few weeks."

"They trust me," she told him simply, using his chest as her new pillow. He hoped to God she couldn't hear how loud it was going at the moment. He hadn't actually been allowed to stay the night with anyone … well ever. People at Degrassi assumed he'd gotten around because he was a bit of a flirt when he first arrived. He had made out with his fair share of girls if he were honest but it wasn't like that. Even when he'd dated Clare, he'd always had to sneak away. There wasn't a whole lot of just laying there, cuddling with someone ever. He sort of liked it.

"Well then, thanks for saving me from awkwardness with my family," he told her, playing with her hair some more as he let himself get more comfortable. He could tell from the way she smiled, she liked it. Her eyes were already starting to close and he knew he'd lose her soon to sleep. It had been a long day for both of them though and honestly, he was perfectly okay with just falling asleep now. He'd talk to her more tomorrow.

This version of home wasn't so bad.


	4. Stellar

**Author's Note: **This chapter is short one. The next one will likely be longer.

* * *

><p><em>He was in the drama room building sets again when she began to saunter past. Her curly red hair was a mess and she was smiling. Her grinned back, giving him a wink as she disappeared into the old costume closet. The hammer went back in his tool belt as he glanced around to see who was watching before slipped in behind her, spinning her around with a quick grab to her wrist. He pinned her against the door which shut and locked from the inside with a click. His lips were on her in an instant, savouring his pink lips and her arms moved to his shoulder shaking him-<em>

He was being shook awake and his bleary eyes opened after a moment, widening slightly as he saw the same eyes that had just been looking at him so seductively looking at him with concern. He flushed as he tried to remember his surroundings, shaded by the hint of growing day light. A gaze down revealed a bulge and he quickly pulled the comforter over his bottom half to try and cover that up.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly beside him. None the wiser. "You were moaning in your sleep Were you having a nightmare?"

He would have laughed if he wasn't dying a little on the inside. He was trying to push that dream out of his head now. The way she was looking at him wasn't helping and he was honestly not sure how to deal with any of it. This was not a situation he'd ever quite been in before and he was really quite speechless for the first time in his life. He suddenly wished he had Eli's ability to come up with stories. His imagination really wasn't that good on the spur of the moment.

"I'm fine - fine. It was just uh, yeah - definitely not a nightmare," he said with an embarrassed grin, a blush spreading over his features as realization of what he was trying to say dawned on her face and a blush spread across her face too.

"Um, I can leave you - uh, you know, " she said getting up and backing out of the room, tripping over her own feet as she headed toward the door. Her nervous laughter mixed with his. "I'll start breakfast started."

When he was left alone in the room he covered his face with his hand and groaned.

* * *

><p>Hannah stood in front of the stove, trying to distract herself from the weird feeling she had at the moment. Jake Martin had woken up in her bed with a boner which in itself wasn't the end of the world but when she thought about him having a dream about Clare Edwards in his bed it turned her stomach. There wasn't any other logical person unless maybe it was a celebrity or something. She supported him in wherever he wanted his love life to go because that was what friends were supposed to do but … she didn't really know if she wanted to be that close and personal with the knowledge. There was also something else that she wasn't even sure what it was. An underlying irritation over it. She closed her eyes focusing on the task at hand.<p>

"I'm sorry," she heard a voice say as he approached the doorway. The low tone sort of scared her at first. She'd been so deep in her thoughts that she almost forgot that he was even there. She jumped slightly, turning with the spatula in hand like she might stab him but then regained herself. "- No need to kill me with that thing."

"Sorry I was just deep in thought," she admitted. "Don't make me use this thing on you though. If you ever have a sex dream about someone else in my bed again, I swear I'm going to -"

He was laughing so hard he cut her her off. She just stood there waving the spatula at him trying to figure out why he was laughing about this. She was serious. She was dead serious. He was not going to have sex dreams about Clare in her bed again or she was going to hurt him. She really needed to wash her sheets now. She was disgusted at the thought.

"You're selling yourself a bit short," he said shaking his head. "I swear I'm not trying to come onto you but I'm male, you were laying in a bed with me and you're definitely attractive so - yeah, things just happened. It wasn't like I intentionally went to bed planning for you to seduce me while I was sleeping, you _succubus_."

Hannah was about to say something forgiving when she heard him call her a succubus and for that she whacked him in the chest with the spatula. "I'll have you know there are plenty of guys at Degrassi whose world I've probably rocked in their dreams and they wouldn't be calling me names," she told him whacking him again. "Keep it up and you won't get any of this food."

He grabbed at her wrist to stop the whacking and it silenced her. The laughter silenced and they gazed at each other, her eyes peering into his in amusement and then both of their faces went blank as they began to move closer and closer - she could feel his warm, minty breath against her face. Her eyes flickered close, lashes blushing against his cheek as he moved to close in the gap -

The fire alarm went off and she jumped away, noticing the smell of burning bacon. She cursed out loud as she pulled the pan off the stove and put it in the sink - racing to cut off the alarm before the fire department could get out. Just like that the moment died and they went about settling for the toast and eggs she'd already made like nothing had almost happened. She couldn't stop stealing glances at him wondering if she'd just imagined the whole thing. Sometimes, she was pretty sure he was looking too. Now just wasn't a good time.


	5. I Wouldn't Mind

"That's not even the proper way to cast a line out," Jake teased, coming behind her to help show her how to properly do it. Hannah didn't see anything wrong with the way she was doing it but she found herself letting him help just because she liked him nearby. They'd been alone at the cabin for the past few weeks, only really going into town to go the store or help out at a camp that was nearby. Originally just Jake was going to do it for the extra money but it was too quiet without him and she ended up tagging along. They spent their time off swimming, hiking or just hanging out. It felt nice. There was something that was frustrating her though. Ever since that day in the kitchen when they'd almost kissed, he hadn't tried again and she found herself thinking about how badly she wanted him to kiss her more and more.

"I think it was a pretty amazing," she said rolling her eyes at him, moving to the other side of the small boat to try and fish on her own. He laughed at her and she just stuck out her tongue. A voice in the distance made her trip over her own feet though, sending her flying rod and all into the cold water. She coughed as she let go of the road and tried to remember to swim. She felt arms around her and as she came to shore she choked slightly on all the water she had inhaled. Maybe she hadn't gone swimming enough that summer or something.

"Is she okay?" she heard Clare's feminine voice ask above her. Her mind could barely process the last few minutes much less the fact Clare Edwards was there at the cabin with them now and she felt infinitely jealous of way he looked at her. Was he still in _love_ with her? Just thinking about it made her hurt so bad she just laid there looking at them both, deaf to the fact she was even still being spoken to, until she saw Jake shove her over his arm and carry her back toward the cabin.

"What are _you_ even here?" she heard him ask with a frown.

"My mom and your dad wanted some pre-wedding family time. They thought it would be a good idea to check up on you. I thought we could talk," Clare said sounding slightly annoyed. "I didn't know you'd decided to have _company _of your own."

The way she said company pissed Hannah off but she could tell from the way, kicked the door slightly so it would open for him and set her on the couch that he wasn't thrilled about it either. She stared in disbelief for a minute as the two started to bicker.

"We're broken up, Clare. Last time I checked I can spend my time with anyone I want, whenever I want to and happen to like spending it with Hannah so just _drop it_," he said sound cold.

"Alli told me you two were close but I didn't think you could be so heartless as to actually start dating someone so quickly after you broke up with me. I thought you _loved _me, Jake," she heard Clare say and she could tell the girl was crying.

"Clare don't be-" he started.

Hannah couldn't stomach another word of this. She stood up and bolted past them out the door, unsure where the hell she was going to do but she didn't need to sit there and hear how he was still in love with Clare or how he was going to get back with her.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>Jake's head was spinning. He was worried about Hannah and now Clare had to choose this moment to come and start a fight. He wasn't sure where his dad and her mom were but he just wanted them to pack up and go away. He'd been fighting his feelings for Hannah for weeks and he was sick of it. He wanted to tell her how he felt but every time he started, he just chicken out. Now Clare was there talking about this great love they'd had and he didn't even think it existed anymore.<p>

His first instinct seeing Hannah run out was to go after her but Clare grabbed his arm to hold him back. He pulled away from her grip, scowling at her.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," he started shaking his head, running fingers through his hair. "-But what we had _wasn't _love, Clare. I don't love you and I'm pretty sure I never did - I liked you but you are the most immature, self-absorbed person ever. I'm honestly going to be ashamed to even call you my _sister_. Everything is about you and we couldn't even agree on the simple stuff. I don't have time for this. Tell my dad and your mom I'll be back. I have to go fix what you've just messed up."

He moved away from her slamming the door almost off the handle as he made his way out into the woods, figuring she'd go toward the highway. It was starting to get dark and he knew how cold it could get. He was determined to find her and get her back. He kept his eyes open for any hint of her fiery curls.

When it got dark and he still hadn't found her, he returned home panicked and determined to find his dad for extra help.

* * *

><p>Hannah came in at the side of Glen Martin early in the morning. She was bleary eyed and tired from a cold night, hidden amongst the trees in an old abandoned house she found further out in the woods. She found Jake passed out on the couch, tucked carefully under the sheets with a tired Helen watching over him. Her eyes moved to him and she felt sad all over again. She didn't have time to dwell as she was surrounded by the older woman's arms and given a blanket to take away the cold.<p>

"You gave us all a scare," Helen told her quietly dragging her toward the kitchen, rubbing her arms to try and get away the chill bumps. "Jake was worried sick. Poor thing worked himself into exhaustion looking for you. Let me get you something warm to drink."

Glen followed behind, looking weary himself.

"We didn't know anyone was up here other than Jake," he admitted quietly. "We wanted this to be a family weekend after everything the kids have been through but - I don't think when Jake wakes up he's going to let us send you home. You should get some sleep and you can talk in the morning. You _both _need some sleep. "

Hannah took the mug of cocoa and took a few sips, nodding quietly. She felt like she was intruding now. She thought it was actually pretty generous of them to take her in and be so caring to her after everything . If she were them, she would have sent herself home immediately.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," she apologized knowing she'd gotten off to the wrong foot.

Both Helen and Glen laughed.

"We've seen worse. You seem like a nice girl and Jake obviously cares a great deal about you," Glen said reassuringly. "Listen, my boy has gone through a lot with my divorce from his mother and then her dying. He's had a lot of adjustments including moving away and then back and now me getting remarried. He's not the most -"

"Open with his feelings," Helen said jumping in to give him his words.

"Yeah, that - but he's a lot like me. I'm glad he found a nice girl. You're really not like the rest and I can tell," Glen told told her. "You're going to be a good influence on him. We'd like to get to know you more."

Hannah smiled opening her mouth to say something when she heard coughing from the door frame. She turned to gaze at it, seeing Jake half awake and giving both adults the 'can we have a minute?' look.

"And this is our cue to finally get some sleep," Helen said grabbing Glen to drag him out of the room with her. "We'll talk more at breakfast. A late breakfast seeing as how none of us but Clare managed to get much sleep."

* * *

><p>"Hey," he said quietly.<p>

"Hey," she said back.

He took a few steps toward her, his face was unreadable. He was tired, sick and completely overwhelmed by everything he'd been feeling. He'd been scared to death something had happened to her out there and he hadn't known what he was going to do if something had. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck inhaling the scent of her that he'd gotten too familiar with every time he 'accidentally' fell asleep at her side when talking.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he told her quietly blurting it out, unable to mask his emotions anymore. He was sick of pretending to not feel something that he felt so strongly from pretty much the moment he met her. The connection was there and he was ready to melt into it. He was ready to melt into her. "I was worried something had happened to you and I didn't know what I was going to do if something had."

"She wants you back though and I -"

He shut her down, pressing his lips to hers and in an instant she caved in completely and curled her arms around him. He felt her heart beating against his chest but he knew his was beating just as fast. He was actually in love with her and it scared him shitless and of course, he wasn't going to tell her as much. He figured starting simple was a good plan of action.

"And do you know what I want?" he asked, shaking his head as he pulled away to breathe, leaning his forehead against her. He opened his eyes staring into hers.

"No," she told him quietly, staring back up at him in such a way that he just wanted to kiss her again, right then and there.

"_You, _Stupid," he told her with quietly laugh which killed the romantic moment and earned him a punch to the arm as she pulled away. He laughed and picked her up, dragging her up the stairs to his room to sleep despite her laughter and protests.


End file.
